Always And Forever
by countryfan4life
Summary: What happens after the Camden's return to Glenoak after their summer in the RV? Will T-Bone's lie finally be exposed? Will Ruthie end up with Martin? My version of what season 12 would be. Focus is on Marthie, possibly more characters/couples added later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- This is my first story on here. I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being. At least 5, hopefully more. Reviews are always welcome- let me know what you think!**

**Story Background- This is going to be a Marthie fic. I didn't like the way 7th Heaven ended, so I am writing this the way I imagine the Camden's future will be. At the start of the fic everything is exactly the same as it was at the end of the series finale. Except Kevin and Lucy decided that after staying in Crossroads for three months they would much rather be back in Glenoak with their family. Lucy is back to work at the church with Reverend Camden, and she will soon be taking it easy for a few weeks after she has the twins, but will be back to work no later than Halloween. Matt and Mary and their families are still in the New York area. Simon is still away at college and will soon be stopping by for a quick visit. Martin is still at the same college as Sandy, but he will be graduating at the end of the semester due to the fact that he took classes during the summers. Sandy and Johnathan are still together and will be getting married next summer. Mac and Margaret are still together and Mac is trying to work up the courage to propose. Jane is, well, lets just say she's the same old Jane. Annie, Sam, David, T-Bone, and Ruthie are still living their lives the same way they were on the show. T-Bone did take off during the summer to get to know his father, he just lied about how long he was with him. And where he was the rest of the summer. This fic starts with a look into the thoughts of Martin and Ruthie, with Ruthie soon learning something and her reaction to it may shock you all.**

****Note**- ****Things in italics are thoughts or emphasized points in the story.**

Martin's POV

It is now the first Monday of September, otherwise known as Labor Day, and it has been over 3 months since I have seen the love of my life. How could I have been so stupid and not seen that I should have started fighting for Ruthie way before I did? No one knows me better than Ruthie does, not even my father or Mac. She's the only one that always knows exactly how I'm feeling just by the look on my face or the tone of my voice.

I swear that I will do whatever it takes to make Ruthie happy. Whatever it takes to make her feel safe and loved completely and whole-heartedly. And if that means just being her friend, then so be it. But if sometime in the future we are meant to be more, if I am meant to become the happiest man in the whole world, then I will welcome it with open arms.

Ruthie's POV

A little over 3 months ago my Dad's heart condition miraculously disappeared. He was given a clean bill of health, and a few short days later we were on the road, seeing America, in an RV given to us by the Colonel and Ruth.

But while we were awaiting the news about my father's heart in the hospital, Martin finally cornered me, and told me that he loved me and wanted for us to be together.

I had to turn him down. No matter how much I loved him, and I guess you can say still love him, I just don't trust him with my heart. Even though I know that Martin is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, I may just have to settle for the one that I do trust and may someday really be able to love.

I trust T-Bone. Plus he's not so bad to look at either. He has dark brown hair, a great smile, and eyes that twinkle when he's happy, and he's tall. I love taller guys. I also know that if T-Bone hurts me and breaks my heart, I will be able to get through it and move on with my life. I can't do that if Martin breaks my heart again. It hurt too much when I found out that he got Sandy pregnant and it tore my heart to pieces when he left. I know if it happens again I will become a lesser version of myself. I won't be as upbeat and happy as I usually am, and I will probably no longer feel the need to snoop and learn everyone's secrets. My family thinks I've outgrown snooping, but I've just gotten better at it.

I guess in a way I have been using T-Bone to protect my heart. He has lots of good qualities that any girl would be happy with. And I know I would be too. So when T-Bone set his sights on me, I just went along with it. At first I thought he would be able to help me get over Martin, turns out I was just fooling myself. When I realized this I went to some guy's house party, had a couple drinks, and went and got T-Bone's name tattooed across my lower back. When I woke up the next morning I had a hangover and a tattoo that I didn't want in the first place. I decided right then and there that I would not be drinking alcohol again until I was more responsible and better able to handle the consequences.

I should have just gotten the tattoo removed on my own, or ugh! All I know is I just want it gone! My whole relationship with T-Bone is a sham. Even I didn't think I was that good of an actress, I'm even fooling Martin. I've never been able to fool him before. Not with something this big anyways. I better keep this charade up if I want to keep from getting my heart broken.

After I was done contemplating all of this, I left my room and headed downstairs for lunch. I reached the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, turned around, and WHAM!

Of course I just had to run into T-Bone.

"What are you doing here? I thought your shift started at noon."

"They rearranged the schedules since it's a holiday weekend and some people took the day off."

"Oh. Do you still have to work today?"

"Yeah, just grabbing a bite to eat before I leave. I'm working from one to ten. Sorry I'm working late, it was kind of a last minute thing. And since this is the first time I've seen you today…"

"That's okay. I've got some stuff to do anyways today. And I want to clean my room, put all of my souvenirs from this summer up. Maybe get rid of those few shirts that I can't wear anymore."

"Sounds good. I'll stop by after work and we can talk and stuff before we go to bed. If your not up, I guess I'll see you in the morning for school." He then leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "I got to go. I love you."

"Love you too." And with that he turned and walked out the kitchen door with his half eaten sandwich and apple.

As soon as I heard T-Bone's car leave, I sat down at the table deep in thought. _Wow, I guess I do still have some sort of romantic feelings for him. However small and minute those feelings might be. I'm tired of keeping this charade up, but I guess I can give T-Bone one more chance. If it doesn't work, I'll dump him. End of story._

And with that I grabbed an orange and went back up to clean my room. All the while wondering how this all was going to work out.

After I had finished cleaning I went downstairs to see what everyone else was up to. Dad was in his study researching his next sermon, Sam and David were in the living room playing with Savannah and Happy, and Mom was in the kitchen fixing dinner. I suddenly realized how bored I was and how badly I wanted to get out of the house. So I then went into the kitchen and asked my Mom if I could go to a movie at the Promenade. She said I could as long as I helped her finish fixing dinner and was back by 10.

As soon as dinner was over I went upstairs, fixed my hair, put on a little makeup, grabbed my purse, cell phone, and a jacket and headed back downstairs and out the door. I made it in front of the theater a few minutes before seven and was surprised at what I saw. I mean who I saw, and with whom.

_I could have sworn he said he had to work till 10. And what's Jane doing here? I thought she moved in with her aunt in San Diego. Oh well, I guess T-Bone just ruined his last chance. Time to dump him. No way can he weasel his way out of this one. Not with the way it looks like he's trying to swallow her face. Glad he never tried to do that to me._

_Time to go confront them and get this over with. I'm not mad, just disappointed. Yet another guy who can't seem to keep his promises. I'm going to act like I'm mad but on the inside I really don't give a crap about T-Bone anymore. Thank goodness! No more lying to myself and my friends and family._

**Author's Note- Please review and let me know what you think! I will update once I have another chapter done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Sorry about taking so long to update. I've been really busy working, and pretty much everyone I'm around has been sick at one time or another, including myself, so I've been running errands for them and helping to take care of them. This chapter isn't very long, but I'm already at work on the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for the story, send me a message or review. Let me know what you think!**

**Just a warning... there is some cursing. One from Ruthie and the rest from Jane. Jane seems to be the type to cuss when mad, so I had to put it in there.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!**

Ruthie's POV

_Hmm, I think I'll take a little video of this just in case I need some leverage to get things to go my way._ Which is exactly what Ruthie did before heading over to confront them.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing**?" I screeched once I got close enough to scare the crap out of them and to make their ears hurt. I thought about just waltzing up and decking T-Bone in the face… but I could still do that, just later after I hear their excuses. Just because I want to be able shove their stupidity right back in their face.

"Ruthie! Baby, w… wha… what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going anywhere at all today?" T-Bone stuttered out while Jane just crossed her arms and fumed.

"Don't you baby me! I caught you red-handed! Or should I say that you're beyond busted because I caught you trying to swallow this here lying, two-timers face?

"You better watch your mouth you little virgin bitch! Don't make me rearrange that ugly ass face of yours!" Jane sneered.

"Well excuse me, but I do believe that this is the second time you've went after a guy I was dating. Am I right? Well Jane, guess what? Your wish has been granted! T-Bone is all yours," said Ruthie coldly.

"But Ruthie… it wasn't what you think! I…," T-Bone sputtered out.

"Don't even try Theodore! You've had more than enough chances and blew every one of them! And in case what I said wasn't obvious enough… we're over! I am no longer your girlfriend! Thank God!" yelled Ruthie.

"So what, you going to go run off to Martin's now and convince him how big, bad Jane hurt your pathetic feelings?" said Jane patronizingly.

"No. Why would I? If Martin wants to get a hold of me, he already knows several ways to do so. I don't need a man to complete me unlike some females," Ruthie explained very calmly.

"Oh, and just so we're all on the same page here… stay away from me and I'll stay away from you or else I'll have to send this little video here to everyone I know. Got it?" said Ruthie while holding up her cell phone displaying a frozen image of T-Bone and Jane sucking face.

And just like that Ruthie left them both completely surprised and wondering what in the world just happened.

Surprisingly Ruthie made it home by nine, where she quickly climbed the steps to her attic bedroom and began to throw everything connected to her sham of a relationship with T-Bone into a box. Said box would somehow wind up in the garage apartment tomorrow, where T-Bone is currently the only resident. Once the task at hand was complete, Ruthie fell into a peaceful, restful sleep.

Waking refreshed at 6:30 the next morning, Ruthie took a shower and got ready for school, picking out an outfit that was guaranteed to make all the guys at school take notice. _Why not? I'm no one's girlfriend any longer._

*** Skipping over the school day ***

Sam & David's POV

That evening after dinner, it was Ruthie's turn to wash the dishes.

The twins watched Ruthie all throughout dinner trying to figure out why their sister seemed to be in such a good mood and why she couldn't stop smiling. The minute they were excused to go upstairs they quickly headed to Ruthie's room to investigate.

They checked her computer, which was up and running. It had a chat window opened up and messages from T-Bone that asked Ruthie to take him back, it all was a big mistake, and to please not send the video on her phone to anyone.

Next they found her cell phone laying open, face down on her bed. They searched the phone, found the video, and watched it. What they saw surprised them and even made them mad.

"I don't like T-Bone anymore," said Sam.

"Me either," said David. "What are we going to do to help Ruthie? He hurt her feelings. We have to make her feel better."

"We should call Martin. He likes us and he likes Ruthie a lot. He'll help us," said Sam.

"I agree. Let's get his number," said David.

So Sam and David grabbed a piece of paper and copied down Martin's number from Ruthie's address book and then headed down to Simon's room to make a call.

*** Author's Note ***

**Bold**- means both Sam and David

Regular- means just Sam

_Italic_- means just David

* * *

David dialed the number and then held the phone between his and Sam's ear as it began to ring.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"_**Hi! You've reached Martin Brewer and I can't come to my phone right now, so leave your name and number and I'll call you back when I get this."**_

_**BEEP!**_

"**Hi Martin! **This is Sam _and David_. T-Bone hurt Ruthie's feelings really bad and we need your help _to make Ruthie feel better. He kissed Jane, and Ruthie saw it. _Please come this weekend and _help make our sister feel better._ **Bye!**"

As they hung up the phone both Sam and David were hoping that what they had just done was the right thing. They were hoping that Martin would be able to do what they asked.

Martin's POV

Martin had taken a shower after working out to keep in shape for baseball, and was getting ready to finish his homework for the night, when he saw he had a new voicemail. _Camden residence… I hope everyone's okay._ And with that thought he pressed play and listened to his new message.

Author's Note**- Please review and let me know what you think. I'll upload once the next chapter is completed.**

**Coming up on the next chapter... there may be more than this, or it could just be this. It depends on how much time I have to work on the story.**

**Simon calls home just to check in and talks to Sam and David. They fill him in on what they know about Ruthie. Martin calls Simon to see if he should head to Glenoak to help Ruthie. They talk and it is decided that Martin will go to Glenoak.**

**Thanks for reading everone!**


End file.
